kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.
Overview The KND revive Numbuh 19th Century in order to learn about an old delicious cake recipe even more delicious than the Delightful Children's cake, that used to be baked annually by the DCFDTL's predecessors: the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon The Hill. However, this plan lures the KND all the way to the DCFDTL's cake in outer space, which is really a huge space station with the ice cream cake as its outer layer with the power to destroy huge storage facilities, where Father plots to destroy all the ice cream in the universe. This was so that when the DCFDTL eat their ice cream cake, it will be the last ice cream in the universe. Operative Debuts: Numbuh 19th Century Starring: *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh 86 *Father *Lesser Ice Cream Men *Chef Pierre *Numbuh 50 Million B.C. Cameos: Numbuh 35, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 362, ACTWLUTH and DCFDTL 2x4 Technology: S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Trivia/Goofs *This episode is a parody of the movie Star Wars IV: A New Hope **Numbuh 1 is Obi-Wan, Father is Darth Vader, Numbuh 3 and 5 are Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, Numbuh 19th Century is Princess Leia and Ice Cream Men are Stormtroopers. **The giant cake in outer space is similar to the Death Star. **Numbuh 5 makes a brief reference when the Ice Cream storage is destroyed, which is similar to when the Death Star destroys Alderaan and Obi-Wan feels it. **The duel between Numbuh 1 and Father is similar to the duel between Obi-Wan and Darth Vader. **When the slicer slices the cake, it is reminiscent to the Super Star Destroyer Executor going in contact with the Death Star II. **An Ice Cream Man asks if Numbuh 5 is too short for a Ice Cream Man, similar to Leia asking Luke if he is too short to be a stormtrooper. **Numbuh 5 pretending to be an Ice Cream Man and pretending Numbuh 3 is a prisoner is done in a manner similar to Han Solo and Chewbacca on the Death Star. **When the Ice Cream Man asks what was going on on the deck, Numbuh 3 responds in a manner similar to that of Han Solo. *The scene where Numbuh 5 says to Numbuh 19th Century "How 'bout I kick you in the-" before cutting to Chef Pierre telling Numbuh 3 "BUT it has to be there!" is likely a refference to the Austin Powers movies, where it cuts to various scenarios of people spotting suggestively-shaped objects in space, the first word of each scene completing the cut-off scentence of the last. *Numbuh 3 attempts the Vulcan Nerve Pinch twice. Both attempts fail and follow with Numbuh 5 knocking the enemy out with an actual weapon. *The "Alamode" is a parody of the Alamo. Its name is also a pun on a la mode ice cream. *The idea of Numbuh 19th Century having been thawed out in a different time was inspired by Marvel Comics' Captain America, as stated by Mr. Warburton himself after reading The Ultimates. *Numbuh 4 was only shown in the beginning of the episode and at the end of the episode. He was hiding in a fake cake which was Numbuh 1's original plan. *In the credits, The Cake is falling from the sky, and the DCFDTL get angry claiming that it was their worst birthday ever at Father while Numbuh 4 is eating the cake. *Before Numbuh 86 decommissions Numbuh 19th Century, she mentions how at first she hated him, but now she loves him. He then asks if she loves him enough to not decommission him. This is similar to what happened between her and Numbuh 4 in Operation: E.N.D.. *When Sector V leave to investigate Numbuhs 86 and 19th Century, Numbuh 4 is left behind to carry out the original plan. However, when he comes out of the cake, he has two different weapons than what he had the first time he was seen. *When Numbuh 86 decommissions Numbuh 19th Century, she is not wearing her helmet. But when Numbuh 19th Century says, "What's the Alamode?" her helmet is on her head. *When Numbuh 5 and the others go back to Numbuh 2's ice cream truck, she ask Numbuh 2: Is Numbuh 1 back yet? her feet are missing. *The cake melts and smudges the recipe written on Numbuh 19th Century's chest, but when 19th century is jumping onto the ship, you can see Numbuh 19th century's chest and there are squiggly lines instead. *After Numbuh 5 gets the bad feeling about all the ice-cream being destroyed, Numbuh 2 runs over to comfort her asking if she's alright. C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. Category:Season 5 Category:Love Episodes Category:C.A.K.E.D. Saga Category:Long Episodes Category:Team episodes Gallery Mourning.png Alamode.png Caked35.png Alamode.jpg Triplets.png Alamode Trap Set Off - KND.jpg Frozen Operatives - KND.jpg Trojancake.png Caked5.png 2disguise.png Cakeslice.png Saved.png 4insane.png Meteorcake.png C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. Category:Season 5 Category:Love Episodes Category:C.A.K.E.D. Saga Category:Long Episodes Category:Team episodes